Cinco rayos
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Cinco historias cortas acerca de Laxus. Juvia. Lucy. Cana. Mavis. Evergreen.
1. Chapter 1

**Soy relativamente nueva en el fandom, por tal, si la cago haganlo saber con amor (?**

 _Es un Laxus Harem. Cinco drabbles._

 **Disclaimer. Fairy Tail no me pertenece -de ser así ya hubiera matado a varios personajes-.**

 **Personaje. Juvia Loxar.**

 _El agua conduce la electricidad._

Es un principio básico, el agua conduce la electricidad y las películas de terror han dejado en claro que no es buena idea estar cerca de una bañera y un tostador.

Pero, entonces. ¿Por qué Laxus y Juvia cuando entrenaban juntos nunca herían a los animales o cosas a su alrededor?

Fácil. Ninguno podría hacer daño al otro, eran Nakamas y como eso valía más que probar su superioridad apenas lanza la cantidad necesaria para causarle a la maga cosquillas.

Sí.

Dreyar prefería vencer a su compañera a carcajadas que hiriendola.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Personaje. Lucy.**

 **Advertencia. Leve LaLu.**

 _Porque los rayos también iluminan una noche obscura y alejan las pesadillas._

Lucy siempre temió las noches como estas; cuando el cielo no dejaba que una sola estrella ilumine su oscuro cuarto, viendo las gotas golpear su cristal.

Ocultándose en un abrazo a si misma con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que el sonido del crujir de la madera se detuviera y los susurros terroríficos del aire entrando por lugares inimaginables.

Su respiración se volvió errática al recordar sus temores de infancia.

El sonido de un rayo estampando e iluminando la hizo salir de su recuerdo, volvió a abrazarse con fuerza mientras los miedos y las pesadillas se borraban con el espectáculo de varios truenos iluminar.

Fue cuando recordó. La silueta se iluminó.

Laxus estaba ahí. Ella no estaba más sola.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer. Fairy Tail no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje. Cana Alberona_**.

 _Los celos que puede causar un tercero._

Como todas las veces que estaba en el gremio miraba a todos desde las alturas.

Ese día era una reunión entre gremios aliados. Quatro Cerberus fue el indicado.

Canturreos, luchas sin sentido, risas y bebidas estaban a la orden del día en el lugar.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención —además de los escombros y gente que salía disparada de la ola de humo que era la pelea— era la competencia entre dos magos y las apuestas que provocan.

De un lado la siempre bebedora Alberona con el quinto de sus barriles contra el único mago clase S del gremio aliado en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero a él no le preocupaba en absoluto el hecho de quién ganara o perdiera, ni de que pudiera el perdedor ser despojado de sus ropas en vergüenza pública.

Tan sólo estaba celoso de no ser el barril para tocar los labios de la hija del único mago clase SS.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer. Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Personaje. Mavis.**_

 _Adulta... sí cómo no._

Le dijeron: ¿Qué problema iba ser acompañar a la figura astral de la primera maestra del gremio? Grave error. Ni la paciencia ni las Jewels le alcanzaban.

La fundadora del gremio era lo que se dice, no muy buena en demostrar que ya era una adulta en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Como en este momento que patalea boca abajo esperando que el Slayer del rayo le comprara un helado, bien, lo podría hacer pero existía un problema. Ella no podría comerlo y por eso la pataleta digna de un menor de cuatro años.

Podría ser que nadie aparte de los miembros del gremio la vieran pero con lo que mostraba a estos bastaba.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer. Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Personaje. Evergreen.**_

 _ **Advertencia. Leve Evelfman. Lo admito, gusto culposo.**_

 _¡No es de hombres hacer eso!_

Ese era el día que tanto espero.

Laxus-sama siempre fue cercano a ella, siempre cuido de la autodenominada reina hada y ella siempre le alabo.

Sentía la respiración del Dragón en su cuello, cálida y reconfortante.

—Ever —ella apenas pudo articular un sí antes de sentirlo más cerca de su oído—, tienes pasto por el cabello.

Cual balde de agua fría cayendo por su cuerpo la castaña se paralizo. Sin saber que era peor.

El insinuante y luego fría manera de romper sus ilusiones y esperanzas en cuestión de segundos o la pésima imagen que daba en este momento luego de ser rescatados por algunos integrantes del gremio.

Con cuidado el rubio iba quitando los restos de flores de su cabellera, acariciando protectoramente a su compañera y fiel seguidora.

—¡Los hombres no se limpian las heridas! ¡Las muestran al mundo como fe de su virilidad! —Oh, grave error.

Un ataque en conjunto de rayos y convertirlo en estatua cayó sobre el mediano de los Strauss.

La hada miró de reojo a su compañero _Take Over_ y no era nada feo convertido en estatua entre la vegetación.


End file.
